I never got to say it: Titanium
by Meepofawesome
Summary: A sequel I made to 'I never got to say it: This is war". Please read that first. By the way, this has a happy ending.


**BEFORE YOU READ:** You have to read "I never got to say it: This is war", then you'll understand what's happening. It is by ShikaXShake. Also they have a sequel to it as well. Yep.

This one has the song "Titanium" in it, which, I don't own.

Enjoy.

* * *

_It was Shaun._

_Desmond's mind was jumbled, he didn't know what to do, think, say. He didn't realize himself kneel down next to the body, he didn't realize it was him that was crying over the lifeless form, he never noticed that he lifted the top half of his crush onto his lap and hug him while screaming his name in sadness._

_Rebecca reached the bottom of the stairs and took a deep breath. Slowly she began to walk towards Desmond, then she realized what he holding then stopped in her steps. She placed a hand on her mouth in shock for a moment before running over to Desmond, suddenly bursting into tears when looking at Shaun's body. Faintly, through her crying, she heard Desmond say; "I never got to say it...I never got to say 'I love you'..."_

Gavin watched on from his perch up above in the rafters.

Why had this happened? He was supposed to be a protector! Yet, he let the one he was protecting die. He didn't even know _why _he couldn't move in that moment. It wasn't shock, of course. He felt he could still move, but there was something keeping him back. Was it that he left? That he just disappeared from Shaun's life? He felt he had to, but it tore him apart. Shaun had got to attached. Protectors didn't last forever.

But it wasn't about him. It was about Shaun. He needed to help, not just sit looking down from above.

In a swift movement, he jumped down and pushed out his wings. He didn't like them, made people mistake him for an angel, but they were extremely useful despite the aesthetics.

When he flapped his wings once to slow himself down more, they made a great whooshing sound, and both Desmond and Rebecca looked up.

"I…", Desmond said.

"Before you say anything, _no, _I am not taking him to heaven. I am not an angel", he said, quickly covering the misconception.

"Then who are you, and what are you here for?"

"Well, I'm here to help"

"How?"

"How do I explain this…? Okay, Shaun hasn't been dead long, so I have a chance at bringing him back. But I can't heal him, so he'll be in extreme pain. Actually, the 'ritual' has some healing properties, so it won't be as bad as it could be. But still, I can help."

"What about Lucy?", Rebecca said.

"…", my expression darkened.

"Too long…"

"Oh", was her only response.

"Anyway, I need your consent. You were the last one to speak to him, so you have to give me permission.", I turned to Desmond.

"You're obviously more powerful than me, why not just do it?"

"Well…I'm not alive. In this world, the living take precedence over the dead, or, in my case, Protectors."

"Hmm, well, I give you permission"

"Thank you."

I walk over to the lifeless body in question, and sit with crossed legs. It hurt to look at this body, knowing it wouldn't have happened if he didn't just up and _leave._ Familiar with the practice, as I am 500 years old, I put my hands on his chest, imbuing energy into the foundation of his soul. I make the energy half opposite to itself, and bond it with his life signature, creating a magnet for his soul. Once it enters his body, I seal it into the center of the energy, and push the energy through his body, expanding the soul with it. Once I'm done, I sit back on my hands, tired from the effort.

I wait a few seconds to see if it works.

Suddenly, he sits up fast, screaming in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!", he yells, right next to my ear.

"HNNH!", I yell, jumping up and backing away.

I'm still stuck to the wall in fright as Desmond hugs him, not to tightly, mindful of his injuries. Shaun calms down a bit, gasping and whimpering in pain.

Rebecca turns to me with relief in her eyes, but then hugs Shaun too, bursting into tears.

"You're _alive! _ Thank god!", she says into his shoulder.

"Um, yes, and how exactly?"

Desmond and Rebecca detach from him. Rebecca points at me.

He looks over at me, and then recognition registers in his eyes.

"Gavin?", he asks, slowly standing up.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose,_

_Fire away, fire away_

"Yeah?", I ask back.

"You…you left me!"

_Ricochet, take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

"I…I'm sorry, I had to! You got too attached!", I say, near breaking.

"Maybe I shouldn't have tried to understand you then!"

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am TITANIUM._

"I was to warm hearted! You weren't even supposed to know I existed! I was too weak!"

"So you left? To become a coldhearted beast that you were supposed to be!", he said, walking over to me.

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am Titanium!_

"I…I…"

Shaun reached over, and I recoiled, preparing to be hit. Instead, I felt arms wrap around me.

"Wh-what?"

"Gavin, you were like a son to me, it broke my heart when you disappeared…", he whispered in my ear.

I broke. I cried, and cried, and cried. No control. When I was all out of tears, he let go and held me at arm's length.

"You've grown…"

"Yeah"

"Um, we'd better get going", Rebecca said.

Shaun turned around and spotted Desmond.

"Desmond…"

"Hmm?

"What were you saying?"

Desmond's eyes widened.

"I..I, um…", he trailed off.

"Yes, yes?", Shaun asked?

"I love you!", he said suddenly.

I watched Shaun smile and then walk over to Desmond. Desmond looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I love you too."

Desmond wrapped his arms around Shaun and kissed him.

I looked at Rebecca and she averted her eyes from the two.

"Okay, blegh, did _not _need to see that", I say, slipping into my accent, which, coincidentally is British.

Desmond looks at me questioningly after breaking the kiss.

"You have an accent?"

"Um…no?", I ask.

He looks at me with a serious face.

"Okay?"

"Trololololololololololo hahahahaha", I sing, already heading to the van I'd seen them come in.

"Hey!"

"Lol!", I say, running towards the van.

I turn back to see Shaun running behind Desmond, who is chasing me. He had a smile on his face.

_Well, he looks happy.  
_

_**I am titanium.**_

* * *

Okay, okay, before you punch me in the face, I had to! This story literally blew my mind, with the sadness, I mean. Instead of like an explosion of multiple colors and bright flashes, it was a monochromatic explosion of darkness. It was good, but I cried my eyes out. SO…I did this. This is actually what I do when confronted with sad stories. I come up with some supernatural force that makes everything better. Yes, I know, pathetic. But it's how I cope. Also, I actually do sing the troll song and say "lol". The song was there because the original story was based off of "This is war" by Thirty seconds to mars. So, I chose "Titanium" by David Guetta ft. Sia. Yeah...I don't own that by the way XD

I hope you enjoyed this happy, happy, joy, joy sort of sequel to "I never got to say it: This is war."

Hmm, can I get sued for this…?


End file.
